Night Before Sunday
by prof. creau
Summary: Sabtu malam, anak pertama dari keluarga Midorima itu dihina oleh adiknya, dijatuhkan harga dirinya oleh adiknya, dipotong uang sakunya dan... dan... err... ditembak Akashi?—'TADI ITU MAKSUDNYA APAAA' batin Midorima berteriak.


**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Genre : Family/Romance

Characters : Midorima Shintarou (main), _Midorima Daisi_ **(Fem!Aomine as Shin-chan's younger sister) **and Akashi Seijuurou

Pair (_slight_) : **AkaSi** (Akashi x Daisi) / _**AkaMido**_ (Akashi x Midorima)

Warning : super-duper-kuper(?)-ultra-mega **OOC**!_Midocchin_, OOC another character, OOT, **pointless**, gaje, etc~ etc~ ect~ **don't like, don't read~**

Catatan : sejujurnya saya bingung mau masukin ke genre apa ya... jadi... gitu deh (?). Dan ini... bener-bener pointless... #OTL **hope you like it, guys~ **

.

**Night Before Sunday**

_By_

creau

.

Sabtu malam, anak pertama dari keluarga Midorima itu sedang menikmati teh hijau hangat yang baru diseduh oleh ibunya tercinta. Oh, bukan! Bukan berarti Shintarou tidak bisa menyeduh teh sendiri dan mengalih-fungsikan ibunya menjadi pembantu. Ia bukan anak durhaka seperti di cerita Malin Kundang. Hanya saja... teh buatan ibunya itu memang enak. Ia sangat menyukai teh buatan ibunya.

...err, nggak deng, bohong. Sebenarnya karena Shintarou terlalu _malas_ untuk beranjak dari sofa, ia meminta tolong ibunya untuk membuatkannya teh. Tapi ia tetap mengakui bahwa ia bukan anak durhaka! (_bertobatlah kau, nak..._)

Sabtu malam, remaja berkacamata itu mendengarkan ramalan Oha-Asa dengan seksama. Kedua kakinya diangkat ke sofa, duduk menyila. Di depannya ada ibunya yang membaca majalah. Mereka berdua benar-benar mirip. Mulai dari warna rambut hingga bulu mata palsu (?). Bedanya, ibunya tidak mempercayai ramalan seperti dirinya. Mereka menikmati malam dengan tenang.

_Yo! Yo! Yo! Sekarang kita beralih pada cancer~!_

Sesekali mulutnya meniup teh itu. Kemudian, meminumnya. '_Enak. Seperti rasa teh.' _Kata Shintarou dalam hati.

"Itu memang teh, sayang." Kata ibunya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada majalah.

Heck! Bagaimana bisa ibunya tahu apa yang sedang dipikirannya?! Apa ibunya belajar dari Limbad? Atau Pak Tarno? ..._Jokowi_? oke, option terakhir itu sangat tidak mungkin, berhubung Pak Jokowi bukan Magician dan merupakan gubernur di sebuah kota. Jangan-jangan... ibunya itu pemain Bubur Tinunyar?—itu lho, acara di televisi dengan tukang bubur yang menjelajahi dunia menaiki elang sebagai lakon utamanya. Shintarou menggelengkan kepalanya. Hal seperti itu terlalu mainstream untuk dibayangkan.

Sabtu malam, tak ada yang spesial... karena dia tidak mempunyai pasangan untuk diajak pergi. Bu-bukan! Bukan kawin lari ataupun menculik. Jangan disalah artikan, maksudnya hang out biasa, kencan, date, apalah, terserah bagaimana kalian menyebutnya.

Tak ada kencan, tak ada candle light dinner, tak ada senter light dinner, tak ada lamp light dinner, tak ada acara nonton di bioskop bersama pujaan hati, tak ada kalimat **malam minggu**. Yang tadi itu haram disebut. Ganti jadi sabtu malam, oke?

_Cancer, kau akan kedatangan tamu istimewa yang akan mengubah hari-harimu~_

Dan Shintarou menegakan badannya setelah mendengarkan hal itu. Tamu istimewa? Mungkin ada seorang gadis yang tersasar dan ia mengunjungi rumahnya kemudian mereka berbincang dan menjadi sepasang kekasih! Oke, sekarang dia memiliki secercah harapan.

"Itu takkan terjadi, Nii-san. Gadis itu pasti sudah pulang sebelum melihat Nii-san." Tiba-tiba saja Daisi ada di sampingnya. Shintarou yang kaget karena mendengar suara Daisi, langsung menyemburkan tehnya. Tadi ibunya yang membaca pikirannya sekarang adiknya. _Mereka belajar hal seperti itu dari siapaaa?!_

Tunggu...

Yang duduk di depannya itu... ibunya, kan?

Terus, yang ia sembur tadi itu... ibunya?

"_**Shintarou...**_" ucap ibunya yang tersenyum dengan hawa-hawa hitam yang menjalar kemana-mana, sementara Shintarou memasang bad pokerface—pasrah dengan hal apa yang akan di hadapinya. "_**uang sakumu dipotong empat puluh lima persen mulai besok hingga empat puluh hari lamanya.**_"

Apa?! Kalau begini caranya, ia tidak bisa sering membeli lucky item! Masa' ia harus pinjam uang Takao? Hutangnya yang minggu lalu saja belum dibayar. '_Apa-apaan itu empat puluh hari? Seperti sedang memperingati orang meninggal saja. Kenapa juga harus empat puluh lima persen? Tanggung, sekalian saja lima puluh persen! ASDFGHJKL!' _Batin Shintarou.

"Baik, kaa-san turuti kemauanmu. Lima puluh persen selama dua bulan!"

"Kenapa malah jadi tambah parah? Dan kenapa kaa-san bisa membaca pikiranku?!"

"Kamu itu... bukannya minta maaf malah protes."

"Ta—maafkan aku, Kaa-san." Shintarou menyesali perbuatannya. Ia menunduk dengan wajah menyesal—_pasrah_—nya.

'_Kawaii~'_ ibunya mengambil kamera di sakunya dan memotret anak lelakinya itu.

"Baiklah, permintaan maaf diterima," Cling~ ada yang bersinar pada wajah ibunya. Hawa-hawa hitam itu sudah lenyap dan... APA ITU?! Kenapa di punggung ibunya ada sayap? Shintarou melepas kacamatanya dan membersihkannya. Saat ia memakai kacamatanya lagi, sayap dan sinar itu sudah menghilang. Sepertinya ia harus ganti kacamata. "tapi hukumannya tidak bisa ditarik." Lanjut ibunya yang beranjak dari sofa dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

'_Pemotongan uang saku masih berlaku? Dasar ubi-ubi!' _Kata Shintarou merutuki nasibnya dalam hati.

"Yang benar itu ibu-ibu, bodoh."

"_**Shintarou, kaa-san bisa mendengarnya! Uang sakumu akan kupotong lagi!**_"

"APA?! Jangan, nanodayo!"

_Tamunya seperti apa? Yang pasti ia akan datang dengan membawa lucky itemnya, yaitu gunting merah~_

"...Hah?" Shintarou cengo dengan tiba-tiba. _Gunting merah? kalau begitu... AKASHI?! Ya Tuhan, dosa macam apa yang kuperbuat hingga kau mengirimkan iblis ke sini? Apakah ini karena aku yang telah menyembur ibuku sendiri? Tapi kan tadi itu tidak sengaja. Ramalan hari ini sangat sesuatu. Aku tak bisa membayangkan tamu istimewa yang akan mengubah hari-hariku itu __**Akashi**__. Tapi tunggu! Akashi tidak pernah membawa-bawa lucky item sepertiku! Kalau begitu bukan Akashi! Yes!—tapi ia memang selalu membawa gunting merah, nanodayooo—_

"Nii-san, tehnya tidak diminum, kan? Buatku saja!" kata Daisi yang memotong ungkapan hati Shintarou. Daisi mengambil teh itu.

Shitarou memperhatikan Daisi dari kaki ke kepala, dari kepala turun ke dada—whoops! Semoga Daisi tidak melihat dirinya yang sedang nosebleed. Ia menyipitkan matanya. _Tumben-tumbennya anak ini berpakaian rapi. Seperti akan pergi. Kira-kira kemana anak ini akan pergi? Salon? Edan, gak mungkinlah. Mall? Apalagi ituuu! Lapangan basket? Ya, mungkin itu, berhubung ia anak yang boyish dan mencintai basket._

"Aku akan nonton bersama seniorku." Daisi berucap seraya menaruh tehnya. Ia benar-benar seperti bisa membaca pikiran orang.

"Oh."

...

...

...

"Satsuki, ya?"

"Yeee, dia kan teman sekelasku."

"Oh."

...

...

...

"Seniormu perempuan?"

Daisi menyeringai. "Laki-laki. Well, sebenarnya dia sudah kuliah sih."

"Oh-hook! Ohok! Ohok!" Shintarou keselek ludahnya sendiri. Adiknya pergi dengan laki-laki di sabtu malam! Anak kuliahan pula! _Baru SMA kelas satu aja udah ganjen, cuih._

Bukannya membantu kakaknya yang terbatuk-batuk, ia malah memukul perut kakaknya dengan bola basket. "Aku tidak ganjen, sialan!" Daisi menghela napas. Lalu, menyeringai. Seringai yang lebar dan berkesan sangat licik, seperti ratu jahat di drama-drama. "Nii-san banyak tanya. Makanya cari pacar sana!"

Jleb. Jlebjlebjleb. Ucapan Daisi itu jleb banget. Sebenarnya sewaktu SMA, Shintarou pernah mengencani seorang gadis. Padahal ia baru masuk sebagai siswa SMA Shuutoku di tahun pertama namun, itulah takdir. Ada seorang gadis yang menyukainya. Dan mereka mulai berkencan seminggu setelah ia masuk SMA.

Secepat itu ia mendapatkan seorang gadis, secepat itu pula ia ditelantarkan oleh gadis.

"Aku banyak bertanya bukan karena aku ingin tahu, nanodayo."

"Ponselku mana? Harusnya ia sudah datang sekarang..." Daisi mencari-cari ponselnya, mengabaikan ucapan kakak lelakinya. Sepertinya ia ingin menghubungi 'senior'nya itu. Ia pun pergi ke kamar untuk mencari ponselnya.

Daripada memikirkan gadis, lebih baik memikirkan kuliahnya, kan? Jauh lebih bermanfaat dan—

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Sayang, buka pintunya!" kata ibunya.

Shintarou menuruti ibunya. Tidak mau uang sakunya dipotong lagi. Saat ia membuka pintu, nampaklah—

"Selamat malam, Shintarou."

Jeng! Jeng! Jeng!

Iblis merah kesayangan author. Siapa lagi kalau bukan—"Akashi..."

"Daisi ada?"

_...Hah? Tadi dia tanya apa? Daisi? Jadi, seniornya yang ditunggu-tunggu itu... Akashi? ASDFGHJKL! Dunia gilaaa!_

"Di... atas. Mencari... ponsel." Jawab Shintarou sambil menahan syoknya.

"Jadi, boleh aku masuk?"

"Oh... oh iya!" Shintarou membuka pintunya lebar-lebar. Tamu kehormatan dari kerajaan tetangga tiba—oke, lebay.

Mereka duduk di ruang tamu. Hening. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Tik tik tik, jam terus berputar namun, tak ada yang berbicara.

"Err... kau sudah mandi?" Shintarou akhirnya membuka pembicaraan. Pikirannya blank. Pertanyaan model apa itu?

Sreet! Gunting merah Akashi melayang dan Shintarou jadi patung, tidak bergerak sama sekali. Untung meleset. Mungkin Akashi melemparinya gunting karena pertanyaan absurd-nya itu. "Ti-tidak dijawab juga tidak apa-apa, nanodayo."

"Sudah. Kau sendiri?"

"Belum."

Krik.

Krik krik.

Krik krik krik.

Bagaimana bisa adiknya itu mengencani iblis macam... macam... orang di sampingnya ini?! '_Apa Daisi disantet?'_ Shintarou bertanya dalam hati. Ia membayangkan Akashi duduk di ruangan kosong yang temaram dan di depannya ada kembang tujuh rupa kemudian kepala sapi, kaki katak, buntut monyet, mata ayam, ari-ari, janin berusia tujuh minggu—apa ini? Tangan kirinya terasa hangat. Seperti ada yang menggenggamnya dengan erat.

Shintarou menengok ke sebelah kirinya. Ada Akashi. Ia memakai baju hangat berwarna hitam dan syal merah. Merah syalnya seperti rambutnya. Nampak... _rupawan_. Shintarou menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya?

Ia kembali memikirkan tangan kirinya yang hangat. Apa yang membuatnya hangat? Ia menengokan kepalanya lagi ke kiri. Ada Akashi—iyalah ada Akashi. Masa' Takao? Dilihatnya tangan kirinya itu. Oh, pantas saja terasa hangat, Akashi sedang menggenggam tangannya.

Ntar...—APA TADI? TANGAN AKASHI NGAPAIN?

"Shintarou..."

Shintarou kaget. Ia terlonjak dari sofanya namun, tangan mereka masih bertautan.

"Shintarou, kau tak apa?" tanya Akashi membantunya bangun.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

Dan keadaan kembali hening hingga Akashi buka suara, "Shintarou, _ich liebe dich_."

"Maaf?" Sepertinya pendengaran Shintarou agak bermasalah, padahal ia yakin kalau kemarin ia sudah membersihkan telinga dan hell yeah, dia mengerti bahasa Jerman karena dulu di SMA, ia mendapat kelas bahasa Jerman. Nah lho, _**Tadi Akashi bilang apa?**_

"Sebenarnya, aku menyukaimu dari dulu, entah sejak kapan—yang pasti saat SMA aku baru menyadarinya. Aku menyukai semua tentangmu, kau tahu? Mulai dari senyummu, gaya bicaramu, caramu melakukan shooting, caramu menggunakan pensil keberuntunganmu, caramu membawa lucky item-mu—menurutku itu manis sekali."

Akashi mengatakan itu semua dengan menatap mata Shintarou. Mata dwi warna itu sangat menghanyutkan dan seperti tidak tersimpan kebohongan.

.

.

.

"Hah? Apa?!" hanya itu tanggapan dari Shintarou.

"Akashi-kun, maaf membuatmu lama menunggu."

Akashi segera bangkit, melepaskan pegangan tangannya terhadap Shintarou. Akashi dan Daisi pun pergi. Meninggalkan Shintarou yang pasang bad pokerface untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ya Tuhan... yang tadi itu apa?"

_Kalau... kalau... kalau yang Akashi suka adalah aku harusnya ia yang mengajakku pergi, bukan Daisi. Lalu, kenapa ia mendekati Daisi? ASDFGHJKL! Kenapa aku seperti berharap untuk diajak kencan olehnya?! Buang pikiran itu jauh-jauh, Shintarou! Dia ex-captainmu dan kau tak punya rasa apa-apa terhadapnya!_

_Lagipula... TADI ITU MAKSUDNYA APAAA?! _

.

_[Yo! Yo! Yo! Sekarang kita beralih pada cancer~! Cancer, kau akan kedatangan tamu istimewa yang akan mengubah hari-harimu~ Tamunya seperti apa? Yang pasti ia akan datang dengan membawa lucky itemnya, yaitu gunting merah~]_

_._

**The End**

Btw, Di sini Aka-nyan sama Shin-chan sama-sama kuliah.

Ich liebe dich artinya I love you~

Oke, ini bener-bener gaje. Mana saya ngetik pas liburan yang seharusnya digunain untuk belajar eh, malah buat kayak beginian. Uh, waktu itu ada yang minta AoAka kalo gak salah. Berhubung jadinya malah kayak beginian jadi, tolong dimaafkan. #OTL Ya udahlah, udah tengah malem nih, mind to review? :3


End file.
